


Endlessly

by moriamithril



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian is SOFT, Consent is Sexy, F/M, It's like that in Space, Sex in a small space, sweet fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriamithril/pseuds/moriamithril
Summary: Cassian asks in the sweetest way before going any further.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Endlessly

Your cot was constrictive and minuscule and unforgiving with just _one_ body, but it meant little with Cassian above you. The space, sheet metal walls cold against your elbows as you dug your bare hands into his unbuttoned shirt, was usually uncomfortably tight. With Cassian Andor’s frame pressed against you, his knee edging in between your thighs, you transcended the scope of the small ship, the narrow space where you slept. Tonight, the galaxy seemed to honor that he too belonged there. 

His lips were more languid than you imagined them; when you pictured Cassian speaking, they were tight, severe. Tonight, they brushed against yours with a lush richness that made you feel as full as a moon, his tongue as quick and determined as his mind, his heart. He’d already undressed you, slowly with steady hands, his mouth partially open and his eyes especially bright. You helped him peel away his shirt as you parted it in two, pulling it from his arms. You tugged at his trousers, helping him pushing them from his legs and onto the floor of the ship. It was then your lungs refused the air you’d offered them; breath escaped you as his skin finally lied flush against yours, warm - incredibly warm - and when he cradled your head with his hands, engulfing your lips with his.

Your fingertips raked up his back, riding the planes of his shoulder blades, and your thighs trembled at the sounds he made, his voice deep in the hollow of his throat, strangled and rough, so unlike his touch. 

“Will you have me?” he whispered in your ear, his breath hot and his words fierce as you felt him heavy against your belly. 

You responded haptically; reaching between your bodies, you took great care to not break from the kiss he deepened as you took him in your hand, squeezing the tip of his cock for the first time. His body was new and he was thick and you brought your hips up, your knees higher as you dragged him along the length of your slit, already primed for him. When he was fully aligned with your center, he pushed himself up by his palms.

He watched you with an almost trepidatious sort of reverence, a concoction of relief and awe as he eased inside of you, pushing through your walls, watching your lips form a soft circle as you breathed out of them, letting go of stagnant life and making room for a new one. 

Cassian didn’t use words but his expression spoke for him; his brows furrowed together as his eyes darkened, his hair spilling into them as he allowed himself to truly feel you tight around him. When he buried himself to the hilt, pressing his hips against yours, he lowered himself gingerly back down above you. 

You spread your legs and squirmed beneath him, granting him the space the ship could not, allowing him to sink into you and draw himself in and out of you like breaths, like oxygen you would need to keep your heart beating. 

You could tell he was slightly lost, struggling to stay with you as he reveled in your warmth, and he hung his head between his shoulders and found your mouth once more. 

Your hands explored his chest, gripping onto him and bracing against his body as he moved with more fervency, stretching you with just the right measure of indulgence. He moved like he wanted to draw out not only his pleasure but yours; you felt him catch himself at moments, breath shallow and hitched as he would still and slow, unsheathing his cock before pushing his tip back into you. 

He seemed to remember your breasts; his eyes found them, and he gathered them in one of his hands as his mouth sank against your neck, sucking a mark there gently. 

You hummed out a moan. 

“Please,” you gasped, unsure of what else to say, of what to utter at that moment. 

Oh, how you’d longed to hold Cassian, witnessing his passion and disciplined drive anchor themselves to everything, _everything_ , and now that energy was finally harnessed and held against your body with the most precious and sacred weight. 

“Anything,” Cassian breathed back ardently, kissing your neck with a renewed enthusiasm, moaning as his tongue dragged over your bruised skin. “You feel incredible. Beautiful, you’re -“

You caught his mouth in a kiss before he could finish - too desperate to taste him, you let your hands roam to his lower back, pressing him into you deeper, letting your knees fall against the frigid walls to defy space for him. 

“I love you, I love you,” he murmured against your lips, “you are everything.”

“I love you,” you whispered back, your face screwing up as you buried it into the crook of his neck, letting the promise of release build between your legs to spread into your belly. 

“Not like that, beauty,” he growled as he surely felt you tighten, curl in on yourself. “Let me see you.”

He pushed himself back up on his palms as his forehead dropped against yours, and you cried against his lips as a wave washed over you, a momentary death swept from your core and scattering into every nerve. 

He gnashed his teeth together, hair wild and you brushed it from his eyes and you held his face as he followed impatiently - the tension had built itself for too long and you’d both gone for ages without touch, without a semblance of pleasure - a gravel-like sound tearing its way from his throat as he shuddered against you. 

He collapsed, unafraid of vulnerability, of staying deep inside of you, letting his seed spill. Not concerned by but rather grateful for your breasts to nuzzle against as his sweat-drenched hair dampened your chest. It felt as if you shared one breath and you exchanged them, breathing into and against one another. Your thighs ached in the sweetest way as they stretched out beneath him. 

“I’m sorry the bed’s so small,” you whispered. 

“It’s just right,” he replied, voice rough as he spoke against your neck. “I am right where I belong.”


End file.
